Ravenhearst Manor
Ravenhearst manor was a victorian-gothic style house built above the cliffs near Blackpool facing the Irish Sea, it was built by Charles Dalimar in 1895 for Emma Ravenhearst. Surround lands and buildings Architecture The overall elevations of the house are ripped right off of the Carson Mansion in Eureka, California, however it is instead built out of pale white (now yellowing) horizontal planks and greyish pale stone bricks, with crimson coloured asbestos roof tiles, It is small in size but the surrounding grounds makes up for it. There is also a quaint guest cottage not too far from the manor as well as a lighthouse that was funded by Charles. The Manor has a ground, first and second floor and furthermore a basement and a tower. Rooms * Basement: larder, workshop, monitoring room, main basement room with stairs * Ground Floor: parlour, dining room, kitchen, living room, servant´s quarters, entrance, veranda * First Floor: music room, theatre, lumber room, playroom, guestroom, bathroom for guests, taxidermy * Second Floor: grand bedroom, grand bathroom, closet, nursery, study room, library * Tower: roof terrace, attic * Garden: garden, greenhouse, shed, tree house, garage, backyard Garden Layout.png Basement Layout.png Ground Floor Layout.png First Layout.png Second Layout.png Tower Layout.png Grounds The land around the manor sprawls from the manor gates to the cliff edges, inside of which there are sprawling beautifully managed gardens a huge greenhouse, and large tree house near the rear of the house. Cave System There are several elephantine caves underneath the manor, which would make sense due to the already unstable ground near the cliffs, this would also make perfect sense as to how Charles can afford the huge amount of land soon after being in an asylum, jobless, for over a decade with only his mothers money to get him by. History The manor was first built in 1895 by Charles Nathanial Dalimar for his love Emma Ravenhearst, after Emma began to pack up to leave for America Charles poisoned her with phospheros white and forced her back inside the manor. He forced his care onto her and brought doctors to her as well as a carer called Rose Somerset. While the three of them where in the house he and Rose berthed twins, Rose pretended to her husband that it was his his child instead of Charles' and so he believed her. Emma began to get suspiscious of Charles as many black magic books littered the library, meanwhile Charles uses his skill of making complex locks (learnt from his father Alister) to the test by locking fourteen doors with Super-Puzzle locks. Finally Rose finds out about the poisoning of Emma and tells her, they start to leave but Charles comes home, he locks Emma, Rose and her two children in the house and murders Emma in the parlour with an axe to the back. He places her in an upright coffin locked up in a secret basement room, he uses one of his special "soul binding" lock, which trapped Emma's soul inside of her corpse. Ravenhearst and Return to Ravenhearst He then kidnaps Rose and her children in two of the cave complexes, it is then implied that he raped Rose who berthed Victor, after which he murders the three of them and hooks all four women up to his Soul Machine and he and Victor live for a good century before the Master Detective frees Emma's soul from the machine. After Charles takes revenge by slaughtering the denizens at Fate's Carnival the detective follows suit and finds the secret caverns beneath the manor, she frees the other three souls bound the machine and kills Charles, meanwhile Victor escapes via the Journey Device. Escape From Ravenhearst Charles (from the past) and Victor have been in hiding from their other selves, kidnapping the denizens of neighboring Blackpool and taking them down into their much larger cave system where they string them up and use a conducting machine to draw the souls from them and pump them into several suit-like pods, Charles lures the Master Detective back and in turn lures the souls of Emma, Rose, Gwendoline and Charlotte back into the complex and pumps the hundreds of souls into their ghosts, making them whole again, while the detective is forced to live through Charles' life Charles and Victor strap the, now living, Emma, Rose and her children to the machine so that they can all live "happily ever after" in Charles' underground "forever home", however the Master Detective uses a dial found in Victor's Cottage to turn the machine into seft destruct mode, causing the house and the already unstable cave complex to collapse, the five women manage to escape from the falling caverns and leave the burning corpses of Victor and Charles behind. The Ravenhearst Museum Gwendoline and Charlotte meet the spirit of their grandfather Alister, they listen to him and his speeches of immortality, they follow his orders and wish to bring him back, they kidnap a wealthy architect, Benedict Caldwell, and return to the smoldering ruins of their former home by the cliffs. Benedict, under the twins' control, rebuilds Ravenhearst as a museum and adds a whole extra wing, he also starts work in this wing on project happening beneath the manor, The Collector. He finishes work on The Collector and the Museum, and due to the constant blacking due to his hypnotisation as well as his already weakened mind, he went insane. The Master Detective, yet again, came to the case and swiftly found out about The Collector, she broke into the complex and found The Collector using it's thousands of souls to good use and pumping them into a tank of formaldehyde, the detective watches as the body of Alister is remade before her eyes and so she quickly stops the process, Alister falls out of the tank, elderly and weakened, Gwendoline pushes her into a tank of her own, but luckily for her, she manages to escape and find Alister using The Collector's large amount of souls to consume and extend his life by hundreds more years, but the detective intervenes and sends every single soul into Alister weakening his already weakened body to the brink of death. The Collector begins to combust and collapse into itself causing the cliff face and the manor above to fall into a burning ruin. Ravenhearst City The manor is vaugely seen in Ravenhearst Unlocked as a collapsing ruin, but other than that it is never touched on. Gallery Ravenhearst manor.jpg Ravenhearst Manor 4.jpg Ravenhearst Manor 3.jpg Ravenhearst manor 2.png Ravenhearst Cliffs.jpg Trivia *Ravenhearst Manor is an edited image of the Carson Mansion in Eureka, California. *As Charles and Alister's obsession over immortality is based off of Lord Voldemort from the Harry Potter series by J.K Rowling, that would make Ravenhearst the Riddle House. *What appears to be a prototype of the Cable Car as seen in Return to Ravenhearst is seen in the Garage scene in Ravenhearst *A book called "How to kill your wife" is seen in the Charles' workshop. *In the Layout in Ravenhearst it is shown that the library is in the second floor and the theatre in the first floor however, in Return to Ravenhearst the Detective is locked inside the attic and then escapes into the second floor with the library and the theatre. Category:Buildings